Ao Fukai
|color = Coralian |image = Ao Fukai.png |caption = Ao with Noah. |Kanji Name = |Romaji Name = |Born = June 27, 2012 |Species = Human-Coralian Hybrid |Gender = Male |Age = 13 |Height = 155cm |Weight = 44kg |Parents = Renton Thurston |Parents 2 = Eureka Thurston |Grandparents = Adrock Thurston |Grandparents 2 = Unnamed grandmother |Siblings = Unnamed older sister |Siblings 2 = Maurice (adopted) |Siblings 3 = Maeter (adopted) |Siblings 4 = Linck (adopted) |Relatives = Axel Thurston (great-grandfather) |Relatives 2 = Diane Thurston (aunt) |Guardians = Toshio Fukai |Pets = Noah |Affiliation = Generation Bleu |Occupation = IFO pilot |Team = Team Pied Piper |Crafts = RA272 Nirvash |Anime Debut = "Born Slippy (deep blue)" |Manga Debut = Chapter 1 |Voice actor = Yūtarō Honjō (Japanese dub) |Voice actor 2 = }} is a Human-Coralian IFO pilot. He worked for Generation Bleu before the company's collapse and was the ace pilot of Team Pied Piper. He is the son of Renton Thurston and Eureka Thurston. His mother one day fell from a clear sky into a bay in Iwato Jima, before giving birth to Ao sometime later. After Eureka was handed over to the American Armed Forces in 2015, as the islanders believed her and Ao's presence angered their local deity the "Sea Colossus" with the appearance of Scub Coral, Ao ended up in the care of his mother's only friend Toshio Fukai. Prior to being discovered by Ivica Tanović, Ao lived in the island heavily discriminated by the residents, with his only friend being Naru Arata. In April 2025, he unintentionally obtained his mother's bracelet from Gazelle who was smuggling it for the Japanese Army. A Secret attacked the islands and Ao was brought by Gazelle to pilot the RA272 Nirvash to defeat it. He was Ostracized by the villagers following this and after helping Team Pied Piper defeat another Secret attacking the islands, he was targeted by the armies of several countries. He then decided to join Generation Bleu, hoping to find his missing mother and follow in her footsteps. Skills and Abilities As the son of a human and a Coralian, he has been shown to possess a sort of psychic insight involving secrets, and the ability to see Trapar particles with his eyes alone. He is also a gifted pilot, capable of piloting both FPs and IFOs despite his young age. He is able to keep up with more experienced IFO pilots and even defeated a Secret on his first try despite never being trained. Ao is also directly responsible for many of Team Pied Piper's strategies for defeating Secrets. Trivia *Ao is voiced by Yūtarō Honjō. *Although his legal name is "Ao Fukai" in the world the series takes place, his legal name would be "Ao Thurston" in the Eureka Seven world due to his great-grandfather formally marrying Renton and Eureka in "Wish Upon a Star" of Eureka Seven. *While on board the Gekko-Go in "She's a Rainbow (moonlight ship)", he wore the track suit his father wore in "Absolute Defeat" of Eureka Seven. *Ao was born in 2012: the same year both the anime and manga started. Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Team Pied Piper Category:IFO pilots Category:Iwato Jima